


Tak zavolej mé jméno (So Call Out My Name)

by allylikethecat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylikethecat/pseuds/allylikethecat
Summary: David sighed. “Why are you here William?” he asked again, the words slow and carefully annunciated, as he curled the still clunky English around his tongue.





	Tak zavolej mé jméno (So Call Out My Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I was listening to My Dear Melancholy, and feelings happening, and then this happened and the two aren’t really related yet here we are. This is unbetaed and was edited very quickly by myself while I was watching Project Runway All Stars and thus pretty distracted so I probably missed 99.9% of the errors in here. 
> 
> I don’t own any of these people, it’s all fake, I made it up, please don’t be offended by it, I mean no harm.
> 
> All the Czech is from Google translate because the limited Czech I speak is horrible and mainly pertains to asking for directions and ordering food, and telling people I don’t speak Czech. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! I have a lot of feelings about these two!
> 
> EDIT: Huge thank you to jirluvien who was kind enough to help me fix the Czech :)

“Why are you here William?” David asked, his voice was soft and heavy with exhaustion that matched the dark circles under his eyes.

 

Willy opened his mouth to speak but found that he didn’t know what to say, as he took in the boy that he once knew like the back of his hand. He was older now, taller and heavier, but his eyes were just as clear, and Willy was willing to bet that if he were to see him smile, it would be just as bright, making his heart soar and his stomach flutter despite the break in his front two teeth. He was dressed comfortably in a loose tank top, the sides cut low, showing off dark swirling ink of his sleeve tattoo and gray joggers.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked, shifting his weight. He knew that David was alone. He roomed with McAvoy on the road, who was currently at the hotel bar downstairs with Matts gossiping about their NTDP friends.

 

David didn’t respond, he merely turned back into the room. Willy didn’t know if it was an invitation to follow him, or a rejection. He followed anyway. David sat down on one of the beds, leaning against the headboard and tucking his legs to his chest like he used to when they were on roadies as kids, and was worried about his family back home. Willy perched carefully on the edge of the other bed, the one that must belong to McAvoy, feeling overdressed in his jeans and sweater. David stared at him, as if waiting for him to speak. Willy wished he knew how to start.

 

David sighed. “Why are you here William?” he asked again, the words slow and carefully annunciated, as he curled the still clunky English around his tongue.  

 

Willy smiled, “can’t I just want to catch up with an old friend?”

 

A humorless laughed clawed its way from David’s throat. The sound reminding Willy of nails on a chalkboard, or the breaks of a car screeching as they desperately tried to stop, sliding across the asphalt as drivers desperately tried to avoid the collision they knew was coming. “We’re not friends.”

 

“We used to be,” Willy said softly, and David laughed again, running his fingers through his dark blonde hair, still damp from the shower he must have taken when he got back to the hotel after the game. David never cared much for the communal locker room showers, always choosing to shower again whenever they got home, not feeling truly clean washing in unknown places.

 

But David just laughed. The sound almost cruel. “You left William, you left, when you promised you never would.” He said harshly in English before switching to his native tongue.

 

“I was scared and alone, my father had just died. I couldn’t speak the language, I was in a new country on the other side of the world, you promised me you would always be there, but you cut me out. With no warning.” He shook his head as if still marveling at the audacity of Willy to sit before him as if no time had passed. As if they were still seventeen and in Sweden, not twenty-one and in the NHL. “And you say we are still friends?” He finished switching back to English.

 

Willy looked down at his hands, his Czech wasn’t as good as it used to be, but he got the jest of what David was saying.

 

“Žárlil jsem,” he said softly, not looking up to meet David’s gaze. _I was jealous_. The Czech was clumsy on his lips, unaccustomed to twisting the sounds around his tongue. It had been years since he last spoke the language. Three years.

 

“Of what?” David asked, his tone hard, but no longer mocking Willy with his humorless laugh.

 

“Of you!” Willy all but shouted, “of you! You made it to the show! You were playing with your idol and I was still fumbling around the SHL and the AHL! I was picked first but still living in my father’s shadow.”

 

“Some things matter more than hockey,” David said, his voice emotionless. Willy knew he was thinking about his father.

 

Willy ran his fingers through his hair. “Je mi to líto.” _I’m sorry._

 

David sighed again. “Já vím.” _I know._

“I miss you,” Willy said, tugging at his hair now. He spoke two languages fluently and three more passably but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find the words he needed.

 

“You had me,” said David. “Miloval jsem tě.” _I loved you._

 

“And now?” Willy whispered, both anticipating and fearing the answer.

 

“Nevím.” _I don’t know._


End file.
